Broken Rainbows
by MikkiRainbows
Summary: Next Generation. Follows the story of Mystic, a new princess in Equestria. Will have to read to find out! Rated "M" for lots of things like self harm, depression, lesbian and gay couples, romantic relations. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys, I adore My Little Pony, and have been wanting to do something like this for a long time! Now, if you don't like lesbian pairs, then look away now, because the majority of my pairs are going to be gay or lesbian.**

 **This is going to follow the story of Princess Mystic. The daughter of Princess Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash. This character is mine, and most of the next generation ponies are going to be mine but none of the main characters from the show are mine.**

 **I hope you like it, I have been thinking about this story for a while now so just bear with me as it comes together.**

 **Read and review! Tell me what you think!**

 **Lots of love!**

My days start off slow. My mother trying to make me be a "proper" princess. She was never a "proper" princess until Celestia and Luna stepped down to let mom and Aunt Candiance step up.

Yes, I am a princess by birth. An alicorn like my mother. I'm a shade of purple, but my legs, and wings are a shade of blue, my maine and tail are a mix of the two. My mother says I was born out of magic because her and my mom were a mare and mare couple. Why can't she just say fillyfooler?

One thing that sepreates me from everyone else, I don't have a cutie mark. I never got one. I'm embarrassed by it. Ponies at my age have one, why was I left out? I've been bullied my whole life because of it. Everyone hates me.

"Mystic!"

Ugh, why can't they leave me alone?

I flap my wings and glide down the long hallways of my mother's castle. Finding them both standing in the dining room.

My mother, Twilight, is also a alicorn, but she was changed into one a long time ago, and my mom, Rainbow Dash, is a Pegasus. She was married into being a princess but neither of them go by their title unless someone calls them that.

"What?" I ask.

"Now, Mystic, calm down." My mom said, raising her hoof a little.

"Have you finished all your studies?" My mother asked.

"Yes." I almost growl.

"Watch your tone, young filly." Mother said.

I rolled my eyes. "You know I don't want to be constanally studying. I want to go stretch my wings, my legs."

"Come on, Twi, she's been locked up inside for months now doing your studies. Let her go be alone for a bit" Mom smiled and winked at me.

Mother sighed. "Okay, you can have a week off."

"Yes!" I fly up into the air and dart out the door.

"Ya know, she reminds me of you." Twilight said with a smile.

"She does huh?" Rainbow said, giving Twilight a kiss on the side of her muzzle.

Twilight smiled. "I just wish she would take her studies more seriously."

"Now, Twilight, she's not like you. She wants to be out in the open, to run around and have fun. She's still just a kid. Let her be one." Rainbow smiled as she walked into the next room.

Twilight sighed and looked at a picture of Celestia and Luna. "I will get her to see who she is. Trust me."

I fly up into the sky, seeing nothing but blue. It freed me. Set my mind and body free. I loved this feeling.

I always wanted to be up here. To be where I can be free and not have to worry about any kind of princess stuff. Just to be me. Just to be free.

I land on a cloud and lay down, looking at Ponyville below me. Why did they all have to look so happy? Why couldn't I be happy?


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, sorry I've been gone. Was out of a computer for a while, so hopefully now I can upload on a regular basis.**

 **Anyway, here we go!**

Ponyville. Looking all happy, ugh. All of them with their cutie marks.

I shake my head and take off again. I'm so tired of feeling left out.

As I'm flying, I can feel tears trying to fall but I fight it. All of a sudden I feel a rush of air fly by me. I stop and look around me and look in front of me. I see a beautiful white pegasus with bright red maine and tail. Her eyes are bright green with a cutie mark of a black rose with petals falling off of it. She started to drift closer to me and I can feel myself blushing already.

"I'm so sorry. I wasent paying attention, and-" She looked closer at me and her eyes grew wide. "Youre an alicorn!"

I sigh. "Yes, I am. Don't worry about it. I wasent really going anywhere."

"Still. I need to be watching where I'm going." She smiled. "I'm Fleur Shimmer, but you can call me Fleur."

"I'm Mystic." I smile back.

"That's a pretty name. Where are you off to. Maybe we can go fly around?" Fleur asked.

It took me a minute but I finally nodded and we took off. Me trying to hide my flank from her eyes. I don't want her to see.

We fly and fly till we come to a ledge over looking a small lake. We sit down and watch the water. She looks over at me.

"Mystic, why don't you have your cutie mark?" Fleur asked.

I tense up and cover my flank with my tail, and look at the ground.

"It's nothing to hide. I wont judge you." She smiles.

I sigh and look up at her. "I never got mine. I don't know why. Ive tried everything."

She scoots over closer to me and puts her hoof around my neck. "I think it makes you very unique. Different in your own little way."

I smile at her. For the first time no one was laughing. No one was name calling. For once I felt truthfly happy.

We stay there and talk till the sun sets. We take off after she offered to fly me home. We land outside of my castle and her eyes grow wide.

"You live in a castle?" Fleur asked.

"Yeah." I said as my mother came out.

"Mystic, your home. Whos your friend?" She asked.

"Oh my Celestia! Princess Twilight is your mom?" Fleur asked.

"Yes."

"That means you're a princess?"

"Yes."

Fleur seemed rather excited and shocked.

"Wow. I made friends with a princess. I will see you later Mystic. Bye!" She smiled as she took off.

I watch her fly away and feel my heart flutter. She gave me a weird feeling that I had never known before. Was this a crush?


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning came pretty fast. The sun shining in on my face. Mom must have been up already, having to take over Celestia's job and all.

I stretch for a second and jump off of my bed. I stretch out my wings and shake them out a little bit. I walk out of my room and down the staris to see both my parents all cuddled up and giggling on our couch. I smile for a moment. They look so happy and content. I know they had it difficult when they first came out. I've heard the story plenty of times.

"Oh, Mystic, youre up." Mom smiled, looking over to me.

"Yeah. I didn't mean to interrupt." I say.

"Nonsense. Come on in here." Mama said.

I nod and walk in and sit on the chair.

"So, who was your little friend yesterday?" Mama asked.

"Oh, just someone I met flying." I smile. I can feel myself blushing already.

"I think someone has a crush." Mom laughed.

"How? I just met her." I ask.

"That dosent mean a thing." Mama smiled.

I shake my head and jump up. "I'm going for a fly."

I glide out the door and take off into the sky. I cant handle this right now. I cant handle another heartbreak.

I land on a cloud and look down to my leg. The scars were still there. My fur hadn't really covered then up much. It's been about 4 months since I've done it. I get the urge all the time, but the little voice in my head tells me to not and I listen, but I'm finding it very hard right now.

"Mystic!"

I look up and see Fleur. I smile a bit. "Hi."

"What are you up to?" She asked and she landed down beside me.

"Just out for a fly." I smile.

"Well, lets fly together! There are plently of places that I can show you." She smiled.

I nodded and we took off.

I can't keep my eyes off of her. The way she flys, everything. She is just gorgous and I can feel my heart pounding just looking at her. _You can't let yourself fall again!_

"Come on slow poke!" Fleur yells back at me and starts to fly faster.

I laugh and take off after her. The air flowing past us like nothing.

She takes me to a mountain that overlooks all of Ponyville and pretty far out past it. We land and she looks at me.

"It's beautiful here." She smiles.

"Yeah, it is." I smile.

"Come on, theres something I want to show you." She says as she gets up.

I stand up and follow her. We walk down the other side of the mountain till we come up on a cave. She takes me inside and we walk till we reach the back of it. She moves a few rocks, reveiling a small hole in the rock.

"Just threw here." She says as she starts to crawl through.

I find it weird, but I still follow her anyway. We crawl until we come to the end and I'm amazed at what we see.

A lake, in the bottom of a mountain, the light from the hole in the top shining down, making the whole thing sparkle. Water dripping from the top making the only noise. It's one of the most amazing things I have ever seen.

She looks back at me and walks closer.

"This is where I come a lot to think. It's very peaceful."

"It is very peaceful. How did you find this place?" I ask.

"I came apon it on accident. I was feeling bad one day, thought about ending it all, and found the cave and then this place." She said.

"Ending it all?" I ask.

She sighs. "Yes, I've been suicidal for a long time now. I had a horrible foalhood, nothing has gotten any better. I've been thrown around from home to home, being beaten, and starved is just the start of it."

I can see her start to cry and I put my hoof around her, pulling her closer to me, and she just falls into me. "It's okay, you don't have to talk about it. You can tell me when your ready."

She smiles up at me. "Thank you, Mystic." She lifts her head up and kisses my cheek and smiles at me.

I look down at her and smile. I kiss her forehead and she lays her head back down on me and closes her eyes. "I think this is the start of something beautiful." She mumbles.


End file.
